


Mine

by Miharo



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: High School, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:38:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miharo/pseuds/Miharo
Summary: ”Did you hear?! A girl from class C asked Redhead out!”He Tian fixed his eyes on Jian Yi, looking at the blond desperately trying to open the water bottle in his hand.”… What?”





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Lately I’ve been busy and stressed and not in the mood to write anything (or inspired), but at the same time I really wanted to try writing something just to get things rolling somehow, so I came up with this. This is also for the jealous He Tian/Mo Guan Shan request I got. Hope you guys like it! Let me know what you think.

”Did you hear?! A girl from class C asked Redhead out!”

He Tian fixed his eyes on Jian Yi, looking at the blond desperately trying to open the water bottle in his hand.

”… What?”

”Yeah! Can you believe it?! That girl must be out of her mind, I mean, Mo Guan Shan?!”

He Tian watched Jian Yi pass the bottle to Zhan Zheng Xi, who rolled his eyes and took the cap off with one fluid motion.

“Zhan Xixi?! Are you a magician?”

“So when did this happen exactly?” He Tian questioned, interrupting the two of them, not interested in the play going on in front of him. He needed to hear more details of what Jian Yi had just spilled out.

“Wait? You didn’t actually know? How can _you_ not know?”

He Tian stared at him, impatience growing fast and he crossed his hands on his chest.

“Okay okay, chill out dude, I think it was earlier today… Maybe on the previous break? I don’t know details,” Jian Yi tried to remember and took a gulp from the bottle, spitting some of the water out as he looked at He Tian. “Fuck! What’s with the look?!”

“Jian Yi, gross!” Zhan Zheng Xi wiped his now wet hand on the other boy’s shirt.

“Huh? What the fuck are you talking about?” He Tian looked at him confused.

“You look like you want to murder someone.”

“Yeah, stab them multiple times and hard,” Zhan Zheng Xi agreed with Jian Yi.

“Fuck you guys,” He Tian said as he turned to leave, leaving the two childhood friends on their own world. The sounds of the on-going basketball game was left echoing behind him as he made his way inside the school building, walking through the lively corridors. Now, where would Mo Guan Shan hide during lunch break? He Tian peeked in his class room, the seat of the person he was curious about not so surprisingly empty.

“He Tian~ What are you doing here?”

“He Tian~~”

“He Tian~ Want to share lunch with us?”

He was definitely not interested in chatting up with the girls right now.

“Sorry girls, gotta run.”

Fuck, the game of cat and mouse was not something he was excited about right now. He gripped the door frame a little harder than necessary as he turned on his heels making his way back downstairs on the first floor. Maybe he would have a better luck in the cafeteria, it was lunch break after all. He held on to the bag hanging on his right shoulder as he hopped down every other step in the stairs. Who the hell was it that had fallen for Mo Guan Shan? Had someone really come to like him? That always angry, moody, foul mouthed, hell of a good looking redhead? Fuck. Who wouldn’t come to love him? Shit. Fuck, fuck! No bitch was going to take what was his. Hell no. His eyes searched the cafeteria, eyes stopping at the sandwich shelves. Of fucking course. He Tian took a deep breath before walking next to the familiar red and looming behind his back, head close to his shoulder.

“Little Mo~”

“Fuck?!!” Mo Guan Shan took a step forward startled and turned to look at his tormenter, “What the hell asshole?!”

“Choose fast.”

“Don’t fucking order me! Fuck off, fuck you’re annoying,” Mo Guan Shan turned back to check the selection, eyes going between the ham and the chicken sandwich. Ham was good but chicken was better, but then again, he had chicken yesterday, so maybe…

“This one? Let’s go then,” He Tian said grabbing the salmon sandwich from the shelf and dragging Mo Guan Shan with him to the check out.

“No! You can eat that shit yourself, it’s not what I even wanted,” Mo Guan Shan struggled against the hand holding his arm, trying to break free from the grip. “I don’t need your charity. Hey fucker, let go already.”

“Here,” He Tian pushed the sandwich on Mo Guan Shan’s chest. Mo Guan Shan glared at the dark eyes, they were awfully cold and distant, nothing like the usual stares he got from He Tian. He clicked his tongue as he involuntarily took the forced sandwich, unsatisfied frown creeping on his already annoyed features. Fuck, one after another, couldn’t he get a moment of peace already? The grip on his arm got stronger and He Tian started walking. Mo Guan Shan looked at him irritated.

“Where the hell are you dragging me now to?”

“I heard you got a girlfriend now?”

… Fuck. How the fucking fast did the word travel in this school? As expected from high schoolers. All fucking gossip lovers.

“How come you didn’t tell me?” He Tian said releasing his hold on the arm and moving his hand around Mo Guan Shan’s shoulders. He sent him a teasing smile, trying to mask his true feelings: “I’m hurt, Little Mo~.”

That voice sounded nothing like hurt, the words came out dripping of venom and sent unpleasant chills on Mo Guan Shan’s spine. He Tian’s eyes looked dangerous, the smile on his lips adding on the viciousness he was feeling from the man. Mo Guan Shan felt himself tense up, how the fuck had things turned out like this? The grip around his shoulders was strong as He Tian led them outside the building. Soon they were on a smaller pathway in the school grounds, the silence between them isolating, growing the tension in the air step by step. The big trees and bushes around them made the area feel private, like a hidden hideout. How much fucking further were they going?

Mo Guan Shan tried to shake the arm off.

“Fuck, let go already. Where are you even taking me?”

There was a rough push and a bang of pain on his back as a strong hand pressed on his chest. Mo Guan Shan was sure he would have been flat on his ass on the ground if it wasn’t for He Tian’s strong grip on his shirt, the fingers now creeping up towards his neck. He gulped, chest full of nervousness, gripping the sandwich on his left hand as if his life depended on it. There it was. That weird sexual tension. Mo Guan Shan inhaled deeply. He Tian’s body was close, hot fingertips pressing on the skin on his neck. He looked challengingly at him. Fuck. Fuck this bullshit. Who the hell was he to do something like this to him? Dragging him around like this, showing him around as he pleased? Fuck, he was done.

“Choose your next words carefully,” He Tian breathed out suddenly, voice sharp, awfully closer than Mo Guan Shan thought he was. The breath tickled his temple and Mo Guan Shan felt the shivers run along his back and he had to avert his eyes, look down to calm the sudden beating of his heart. Fuck, what the hell was all of this? He could feel the excitement building up, the tingle in his body. But… Why?

“I turned her down,” Mo Guan Shan mumbled to the ground.

“… Huh?”

“I said I turned her fucking down –! What the fuck are you doing?!”

Mo Guan Shan half shouted as the fingers curled around his neck took a hold of his chin instead, lifting his gaze to meet He Tian’s dark eyes.

“You did? How come?”

Mo Guan Shan looked at the suspicious face. He Tian was way too close for his liking.

“What? Is she someone you’re into? Too bad she came to ask me out, huh, maybe I should go find her and agree instead?” Fuck, why the hell was he digging his own grave like this for?

The dark eyes flashed dangerously and He Tian took a stronger hold, Mo Guan Shan wincing slightly at the pain on his jaw. Sometimes he forgot how strong He Tian was.

“I was just kidding! I don’t even know who she was, you can have her all I care!”

He Tian stared at the redhead, the expression on his face unchanging. Mo Guan Shan felt uncomfortable under his stare, embarrassment, confusion and desperation of the situation slowly turning into anger.

“You… You just love tempting me, don’t you?” He Tian finally breathed out, face brightening suddenly and Mo Guan Shan could swear he saw a flash of relief pass on He Tian’s features. So he liked the girl that much, huh? Fuck. Why the hell it annoyed him somehow?

“Let me the fuck go now,” Mo Guan Shan said anger rising, trying to push He Tian off of him.

“Wow, your heart’s beating like crazy.”

Mo Guan Shan froze in his place as the hand that had been holding his jaw slid down to his neck once again. The touch was so sensual, so erotic, the caress of the fingertips burning even through his clothes. Fuck, he was going crazy, wasn’t he? Just when the fuck was this weird situation going to be over and he could finally eat his sandwich? Lunch break was going to be over at this rate and he was going to be pissed off the rest of the day, but hell, did the touch travelling over his chest send sparks.

“Aahhhhh, fuck!!” Mo Guan Shan realizing the situation grabbed a hold of He Tian’s wrist, face turning deep red with embarrassment at He Tian’s words that followed.

“Hey… Are your nipples hard?”

“What the fuck are say– Ah…“

He Tian’s eyes looking down on the chest he was groping on flew fast up at the sudden moan. The red covering Mo Guan Shan’s cheeks was vivid and reached all the way to his ears, and He Tian, caught off guard, stumbled back as Mo Guan Shan’s pushed him away hard.

“W-wait!” He Tian ran after the escaping redhead. They were soon sprinting through the school grounds, heads turning to look at them with interest, wondering what was going on. Mo Guan Shan ran for his life, the sounds of He Tian shouting his name slowly getting closer and closer. Fuck the athletic body of his, fuck him. He needed to get away. But as always, He Tian was onto him as he sprinted inside the men’s bathroom, and before he could close the door he was there with him, backing him into the wall. They breathed out hard, both trying to fill their lungs with oxygen.

“She was right there in the yard you know, so why the hell did you chase after me?” Mo Guan Shan said, uncomfortable heaviness in his body.

“She, she, she, you need to shut up already,” He Tian said taking a step closer, and another, until their chest were almost flush.

“Ha?!” Fuck this arrogant bastard, always ordering him around. “Get off!”

He Tian slipped his hand behind Mo Guan Shan’s neck smoothly, voice quiet as he close the distance between them: “I’m gonna kiss you now.”

“ –?!“

It was insistent, He Tian taking what he liked and Mo Guan Shan felt weirdly drawn into the lips sucking his. His free hand tried to grip on to something, hold on to something for support and his hand landed on He Tian’s hip. He startled himself for a moment, but as He Tian melted closer he let his hand stay, concentrating on the lips dancing against his. It was electric, a magnetic pull drawing them to each other again and again. Fuck it felt good. Mo Guan Shan opened his eyes he hadn’t realized closing and met with dark one’s. He Tian’s grin in the kiss was obvious and Mo Guan Shan couldn’t help the blush creeping on his cheeks. This fucker, always throwing him off. It didn’t take long before they were out of breath again, He Tian’s hot and seductive eyes burning through Mo Guan Shan’s skull and uneven breath brushing on his cheek. Mo Guan Shan glanced on his left hand. The sandwich was slowly turning to a mushy mess. He hated ruined lunches.

“I’ll buy you a new one.”

“… No, I hate throwing food way. I’ll just have this.”

The bell rang and Mo Guan Shan groaned. Nothing good came from having He Tian around him.

“Might as well skip.”

“Hell, you ruined my lunch break.”

Mo Guan Shan tensed as he noticed the annoyed twitch in the corner of He Tian’s mouth.

“What?! You did! My food’s half inedible mess, lunch break’s over and now I need to skip?!”

“I told you I’ll get you a new one,” He Tian rolled his eyes and slid his hand through the red locks, feeling up the rough strands between his fingers. It wasn’t silky or long and flowy, no, but he liked it. The color was beautiful, he wanted to feel it again.

“S-stop.”

He Tian glanced at Mo Guan Shan, he looked so embarrassed. He couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his lips and ruffled the hair once more before taking a few steps back, admiring the body in front of him. “And it’s not like you pay that much attention in class anyway, right? So skip.”

“Asshole…” Mo Guan Shan mumbled as he followed after the taller man exiting the bathroom. Like hell he would be able to pay any attention in class after something like this.

He Tian led them back to the now rather empty café, taking a seat at the tables nearby the windows. They sat in silence, He Tian browsing his phone and Mo Guan Shan munching his chicken sandwich, satisfied look all over his face. Finally some fucking food. He did eat the edible parts of the salmon one, but He Tian insisted buying another one for him, and Mo Guan Shan, well, he did appreciate free food.

“Hey, you guys, no class?”

Jian Yi took a seat next to Mo Guan Shan and dropped his bag on the ground next to him.

“Skipping.”

“Oh~ Bad boys.”

Zhan Zheng Xi arrived soon after with two cups of tea, handing the other one to Jian Yi.

“So what’s with the girl Redhead?”

Mo Guan Shan looked at Jian Yi. It all made sense suddenly.

“So it was you! You told him that?!” Mo Guan Shan said slamming his hand on the table angry, pointing his finger at He Tian, “Why the fuck would you tell unnecessary shit like that?!”

“Huh? Why? I wasn’t allowed to?”

“Yeah, Little Mo?”

Mo Guan Shan glanced at He Tian’s direction, the intensive stare he got back making him too conscious about everything, the red flush spreading on his cheeks fast.

“Oh? I think something happened here Zhan Xixi!” Jian Yi exclaimed excitedly.

“Yeah, I think you’re onto something Jian Yi,” Zhan Zheng Xi answered amused, observing the conversation going on before him.

“Yeah, tell us Guan Shan, what is it?” He Tian joined the two of them, clearly obvious of the desperation the redhead was going through right now. But hey, it wouldn’t hurt to tease every now and then.

Mo Guan Shan took another bite from his sandwich, anger and frown growing with the pointless chitchat going around the table. He tried to ignore the burning sensation on his lips, licking over them unconsciously as he reached for his water bottle, catching He Tian’s widening eyes looking at him. Fuck. Fucking He Tian. Kissing him like he owns him. Asshole.

“Wait, what?!” Jian Yi’s eyes went between them, confusion spreading over his face before he gasped out loud.

“You’re too loud,” Zhan Zheng Xi slapped the back of Jian Yi’s head.

Mo Guan Shan felt the color leave his face. Shit, did he just say some of it out loud?

 “Don’t go,” He Tian was fast at his words, reaching for Mo Guan Shan wrist before he had chance to flee.

There was a teasing smile soon on He Tian’s lips and he let go as he sensed Mo Guan Shan wasn’t going anywhere, fingers grazing softly at the wrist he was holding on to. Mo Guan Shan let out a deep breath, he was pretty sure his body was some shade of red once again.

“Fuck, I hate you guys,” he mumbled in annoyed defeat, slouching down on his seat and concentrating on eating his sandwich with a pout on his face. A pout that He Tian found absolutely adorable.

**Author's Note:**

> Original post http://miharou.tumblr.com/post/170115794354/mine


End file.
